Romance in Appleloosa
by Cody Simpson vs. Billy Unger
Summary: Flim has been in love with Applejack sine he first laid his eyes on her in "Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000" but has been feeling guilty about conning her family... TWICE! Now, a couple months after the events in "Leap of Faith," in the town of Appleloosa, Flim tries to set things right among his bother, himself (Mostly) and Applejack. Will Applejack forgive him or will he lose her
1. Prologue

_Flim had been walking around Ponyville for days, trying to find the bright red farm called "Sweet Apple Acres." He had been trying to find a certain orange Earth pony with a beautiful golden mane that happened to be tucked under a cowboy hat. He had been dying to see her. Hear her thick country accent. Oh, that accent that just made his heart skip a beat; not to mention her mesmerizing emerald green eyes._

_Oh, those eyes. He could gaze into those shining emeralds for all eternity._

_The unicorn with peppermint hair stopped when he found himself at Sweet Apple Acres. He smiled, for he was excited to see the lovely orange Earth pony. Flim, then, started sprinting towards the farm, calling her name._

_"Applejack! Applejack?!" He moved his head back and forth, searching for her._

_"Flim?!" shouted a feminine voice. A voice he knew he would never get tired of._

_Flim ran to where he heard the voice, he ran to find her near the watering hole that she and her family would go swimming in._

_She ran toward him, her mane and tail flowing behind her as she ran. She tackled him, whilst embracing him at the same him. They both were on the ground, Applejack on top, she giving him tender kisses all over his face. He smiled, for she looked so happy to see him. Though, she seemed worried as well._

_Oh, but no matter what she was feeling or how she looked, the Country gal looked beautiful to him. Always have, always will._

_"Now, now Applejack. You can... stop... kissing me... for one moment... and help me... get up!" The pale unicorn said in between kisses. Truthfully, he didn't want her to stop but he was getting embarrassed that the pony he loved was on top of him._

_Applejack laughed and then got off of him. Extended her hoof to help him off the ground._

_"Sorry, about that, Sugar Cube," she apologized._

_"Oh, no worries, my dear," he chuckled, pulling her closer to him. "Besides, I've never had a welcome like that before."_

_Applejack raised her eyebrow at the unicorn as he gave her a sly smile. "Ya know, sometimes ya jus' get on m'nerves."_

_Flim then pulled his marefriend closer to him, kissing her full on the lips. He felt her smile against his lips, whilst her hooves wrapped around his neck. He poked his tongue begging for permission before entering. She granted. Flim felt his tongue wrestle with hers. He lifted his hoof up to her luscious, soft golden mane, The unicorn heard his beloved give a soft moan as he ran his hoof through her mane. Then he heard a little giggle. Oh, that giggle. She then pulled away from him. Looking down to the ground._

_"What's wrong, Applejack?"_

_"A've jus' been so worried."_

_"Why have you been worried, my most favorite apple?"_

_"Well... ah jus' thought that..." she trailed off, not finishing her sentence._

_"Thought what, my dear? Come now, tell me the truth," he told her, cupping her chin with his left hoof. They locked eyes for a moment. Both silent before she spoke._

_"Well, ah haven't seen ya for the past few days and... well, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith told me that they thought that ya and Flam were planning another way to sabotage the farm and make us move out of Ponyville," she admitted, not being able to look at her coltfriend in the eye._

_Flim's eyes widened in shock. Not being able to speak for a few moments._

_"Whaa-?! No, Applejack, I would never-"_

_"Are ya and Flam going to try to find some way to drive our family apart? Away from our friends?" she began to yell at him now._

_"No! Of course n-"_

_"How do ah know ya ain't fibbin'?! How do ah know ya'll ain't just gonna come here tomorrow and tell my family that this property isn't ours and take it down and turn it into ya'lls little 'Flim Flam Fields'?!" Applejack's eyes were starting to water, showing that she was about to cry._

_"No, no, no, no, no, Applejack! Don't cry! Anything but the crying!" he begged. He went to wipe her tears away but instead, his hoof went through her. Suddenly, she vanished into thin air and his brother, Flam appeared by his side._

_"Well, done, brother! We've finally taken the Apple Farm from the little family. Now, we can start Flim Flam Fields," Flam said, his left hoof around his brother's shoulder. Laughing in victory,_

_Flim, however, had a unbelievable expression on his face as he saw the Apple family walking away in sadness and betrayal. It broke his heart to see them go, especially the one he loved with all his heart._

_He began running her, shouting her name._

_"Applejack! Applejack, wait!"_

_She turned around to face him, her family included. Sadness in her voice._

_"Ya'll betrayed us. Ya betrayed ME!"_

_"No, no! Applejack, I had nothing to do with this, I swear."_

_"Forget it, Flim. We're though!" the Country Earth pony snarked at him._

_He looked at her in disbelief._

_"Ah will NEVER EVER forgive ya for this! And ah will NEVER love ya ever again!" That was when his heart broke into a million shattered pieces._

_"Goodbye Flim. Ah hope ah never see ya'll two in the future." She walked away, her head held high. Her family walking behind her._

_"Applejack. Applejack! APPLEJACK!"_

Flim gasped, sitting up in his bed. His body covered in sweat from head to hoof,

"What's wrong, brother?" Flam asked him, still half asleep.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Alright then, well, try to go back to sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us."

The mustacheless unicorn laid back in his bed. He turned his head to look at the clock.

3:15 a.m.

He wasn't so sure he could at all the rest of the night, for what he had just dreamt was still locked in his mind: Would she truly never forgive him? If he went back to Ponyville and apologize to her, would she believe him? Will he ever stop dreaming and thinking about that orange, golden maned mare with that think southern accent and hypnotizing emerald eyes? More importantly, will he ever stop loving her?


	2. Chapter 1

Flim had barely gotten any sleep last night. The nightmare the unicorn experienced had gotten the best of him. He had been feeling guilty of trying to take the Apple family's farm and causing the young Country mare's grandma to jump off a high dive and almost get herself critically injured, or worse - KILLED! He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't hear his brother calling his name.

"Flim! Brother?! FLIM!" he shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"Aggahahga! Hey, what was that for?" the slightly younger looking unicorn looked at his slightly older-mustached brother, caught off guard. He picked up the pillow with his magic, a green aura surrounding his horn and the pillow itself.

"Sorry about that, brother of mine. But for the past few minutes you were just lying there in bed, staring at the wall. What's wrong?" Flam asked.

"Nothing. I've just been having some deep thoughts," he admitted.

"Thoughts about what?" the mustached one asked him.

"I-It's not important. Anyway, what is it that you want?"

"We've got to get ready for today. We've got to go and sell the rest of our 'Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic'!" Flam told him.

"Uh... don't you think that's a bad idea, considering what happened back in Ponyville?" he asked his older brother as he put on his blue and white stripped shirt, along with his hat and black bow tie.

"Oh, that's just one town. We're now in the great town of Appleloosa. What happened back there, can't happen again; especially since that little Country mare and her family are there and not here," his eldest unicorn with the mustache explained.

The moment his brother mentioned "the little Country mare," his mind immediently went back to the last time the two of them were in Ponyville. The last time he saw the Apple family. The last time he saw... _her_. The last time she _spoke_ to them. Flim was suddenly brought back to the world when he felt his brother's hoof tap his shoulder.

"Flim, brother, are you ready or not?"

"O-oh! Y-yes. I am," he hesitated.

* * *

_"It can make you shorter, taller or even grow old_

_But why want that, with one drink, you can be young again"_

"SOLD!" shouted a yellow pony with dirty blonde hair as he held a few bits in one hoof. He was also wearing a cowboy hat and brown vest.

"Congratulations, my kind, sir. You've just made the purchase of a lifetime," the oldest of the two unicorn brothers said as he took the bits and gave him the bottle, using his magic.

Suddenly, the two unicorns were surrounded by ponies, begging to get their hooves on the bottled-up substance. After what seemed like hours, the tent had finally cleared, leaving just the two unicorn salesponies.

"Well, that went better than expected," Flim said, a little surprised.

"Of course it did. What'd you think was going to happen?" Flam asked.

Flim stayed silent.

Flim and Flam went back to counting their money. They were just about to finished when a familiar voice rang through the tent.

"Well, well, well. Ya'll jus' never learn do ya?" the feminine voice asked.

The two of them knew who that voice belonged to. They both looked up slowly, only to see EXACTLY who it was: the Southern Belle of the dear Apple Farm back in Ponyville. Flam was just shocked to see that same pony, that exploited them back a couple months ago about the exact same product, was here in a different town.

Flim, on the other hoof, was too focused on how beautiful she looked. Mostly, the way she was leaning against the opening of the tent. Her right hooves crossed against her left ones. Her expression focused on the two of them, clearly an unamused one at that. Her cowboy hat covering the base of her forehead, making her eyes look more vibrant from the light.

"A-Applejack?! What are you doing here in Appleloosa?" Flam asked, still shocked due to seeing her in their presence.

"Oh, well, ah jus' came over to see how my dear cousin was doing since he hurt his left hoof playing some silly game with some of those, them there buffalos. An' wouldn't ya know it? Ah get here jus' in time t'see him about to drink one of ya'lls _phony... little... tonics_!" she said quite furiously.

They should've guessed - she's an Apple... this town being called "Appleloosa"... should've known she'd have family here in this part of Equestria.

"Oh, is that all? Well, who is this cousin of yours?" Flim asked Applejack.

Applejack raised an eyebrow at him, which Flim found very attractive for some odd reason. "Braeburn!" the orange mare shouted. Flim and Flam looked toward the opening of the tent to see who the Apple's cousin was. They looked at the ground to see the sillouhette of the pony about to come in. Both their eyes widened as the mare smirked when they realized it was the same pony, or rather, stallion, who was to first to purchase their "Flim Flam Tonic." Only now did they notice the stallion had a bandaged left hoof.

"That's your cousin?" Flim asked as he whispered in her ear.

"Eeyup." Applejack looked at her cousin, who looked down at the ground. "Now, now, Braeburn. Give it ta me," she told him.

Braeburn reached for the pocket inside his vest to get the jar. He gave it to his favorite cousin.

"Good, Braeburn," she said as she patted his head. The Southern Belle turned to face the Flim Flam brothers, holding out the jar to them with her hoof. "Now, if ya'll would be so kind as ta give me the amount of money my dear cousin used to pay for this so-called 'tonic', we'll bes' be on our way."

"Now, what makes you think we'll do just tha-" Flam was about to ask when he suddenly got interrupted.

"Now, brother! Don't be so rude! We can't ignore a customers' request. Especially, one as lovely as the mare right in front of us," he admitted. The mustached unicorn looked at his brother in confusion.

"Oh, don't ya dare try ta sweet talk me, mister," the blonde country mare responded bluntly.

"What makes you think I am? Here you are, dear Applejack" he said to her as he used his magic to take back the bottle and give her back the amount of bits her cousin paid with.

Applejack looked at him in confusion. The pale yellow stallion smiled at her, his white teeth showing. They seemed to gleam, letting her to realize how shiny they were.

"U-uh, thanks. Uh, c'mon now, Braeburn. Let's get ya home. I'll help take care of ya," she said as the two country ponies made their way out of the tent. She looked back at the two salesponies, but mostly Flim. Just as the two cousins were about to walk out the tent, she caught the young unicorn brother giving her a wink, which caused her to blush a little.

* * *

As Applejack and Braeburn were out of the tent and into the street, Braeburn spoke.

"Did that one unicorn just flirt with ya?"

That question caught the blonde-maned mare off guard. But only for a second. She looked at her cousin as they began trotting toward home.

"Why, of course he didn't. Knowing him, he was probably just trying to sweet talk me into changing my mind about getting your money back," she told her cousin as they began walking to his home.

"If he wasn't flirting with ya, then why'd he call ya a 'lovely mare'?" he questioned.

"Well.."

"And if you say he wasn't flirting then why'd ya blush?"

Now this _really _caught Applejack off guard. Did she really blush back there? Sure, she thought that Flim was obnoxious, arrogant and manipulative but she also thought that he was pretty hoofsome. Wait. _Hoofsome_? Did she really just think that? Did she honestly think that Flim Skim was _hoofsome_?

"Uh, cous... are you alright? You're as red as an apple on a hot Summers' day."

This caused Applejack to come back from her deep thoughts. She looked at Braeburn, an annoyed expression written all over her face.

"I'm fine. Let's get ya on home," she told him, the both of them trotting towards the west side of town.

* * *

When the two country ponies were out of sight, Flam walked over to his brother. "Um, heh, excuse me, brother of mine?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I don't mean to be rude... but, uh," the oldest of the two unicorns stuttered, "did you just flirt with the enemy?" he asked giving him a sly, yet worried, smile.

Was he flirting? Flim, himself, didn't think he was. He thought he was just being honest. Then again, he couldn't tell the difference between the two.


	3. Chapter 2

Applejack was sitting on the front porch of her dear cousin's house, thinking about how she was going to help him with his orchard, not to mention, take _care _of him. But mostly she was thinking about what happened there with the Flim Flam brothers, particularly with Flim.

_What happened back there?_ she thought. _Was he _actually _flirting with me? Or was he just trying to let my guard down so I just give in to his tricks?_

This has been bugging her ever since she and Braeburn returned from the tent. Ever since Braeburn asked her why she blushed, she began wondering: why _did _she?

"What are ya thinkin' about, couz?"

Applejack jumped when she heard a random voice come from behind her. It took her a moment to realize that it was just Braeburn. She put her hoof on her chest, turning her head to look at her cousin.

"Braeburn! Ya scared me! Ya got ta be careful!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he responded, his hooves up in the air, as if in surrender. "Ah was jus' wondering what ya were thinking about."

What could she say? 'Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about Flim Skim.' No! She couldn't! If she did, he may automatically think that she had feelings for the unicorn, which she _certainly _didn't. She dicided to ignore his question and try talking about something else.

"What were ya even doing out of the house? Ya know ya can't walk on that hoof of yours for a few weeks."

"Ah jus' wanted to see what all the fuss was about in the town. Besides, ah was bored staying in the house all day. Ah needed ta do something productive," Braeburn explained.

Applejack rolled her eyes. She got up from the front porch and extended her hoof to help Braeburn off it as well. She then put him against her for support as they began to go back inside the house. She gently laid him on the couch, his left hoof being elevated by a few pillows the end it.

"Now, try ta stay _off_ that hoof, Braeburn. Or else, ya'll make it worse."

He groaned in response.

"Don't worry. If ya need anything, jus' call me."

"Uh, AJ?" said he.

"Yes? Do you need something, couz?"

"Actually, ah do. Could you please go an' buy some things I need? Ah was supposed ta go grocery shopping some time this week," he explained.

"Sure, ah'll go an' get ya your groceries. Where's the list?"

"It's over there on the kitchen counter," he told her, pointing with his right hoof.

She went to the counter to find a page full of food and supplies listed on it... a full page. This didn't bother though, she's used to going out shopping. Usually it was either herself or Big MacIntosh who did the shopping. Other times it would be Granny Smith and Apple Bloom.

"All right, then. Ah'll be back later with the stuff you need. Jus' don't leave the house. Try to read a book or something."

"Oh! But reading is _boring_!" he complained.

"Hey, who doesn't like to read a bang-up tale from time to time?" she asked.

Braeburn raised his right hoof.

AJ rolled her eyes, putting on her saddlebag before going off to the market.

Flim was wondering about what happened back in the tent earlier today. Mostly, he was thinking about what Flam had asked him.

_Did I really flirt with her? _he asked himself. _I'm pretty sure I was just being a nice guy_._ I didn't want to cause anymore trouble to her family. Especially her _extended _family._

The young unicorn's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his older brother sat next to him on his bed.

"What seems to be the problem, brother?" Flam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been sitting here with your hooves against your cheeks for the past 15 minutes," he told him.

"Oh, was I?"

Flam nodded his head.

"Sorry. Nothing's wrong... I was just thinking about today," he admitted.

"Yes, speaking of what happened today: why'd you do it?" the oldest of the two asked.

"I just didn't want to end up hurting _another _one of Applejack's family."

"What are you talking about? That stallion wasn't going to do anything stupid."

"What makes you think he wouldn't? Applejack said he got hurt by playing some silly game with some buffalos. If he drank our so-called 'tonic' and went back to what he was doing, he could've ended up in a full body cast! Do you _not _remember what Granny Smith _attempted _to do after she drank it? She jumped off a six story high-dive and almost got herself killed - _KILLED_!" he ranted to Flam.

Flam was taken aback by his brother's sudden outburst. Was he trying to defend the Apple family? He gave him a bewildered look.

"I don't understand," he said.

Flim scoffed at his brother. _Of course he doesn't understand,_ he thought. He got up from the bed and began to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked him.

The mustacheless unicorn put his hoof on the door knob. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm going to get some fresh air," he responded bluntly before leaving his brother... dumbfounded.

Applejack had just arrived to the market, her saddlebag brought with her. She looked at the list her cousin had written down.

_Alright, now. Let's see... new pie pan_. The orange country mare was just about to walk toward the pie pan booth when she suddenly bumped into somepony, both of them falling on the ground. Not mention her hat falling off as well.

"Very sorry about that, young filly," the myserious pony apologized. At least now she knew it was a stallion.

"No, no. It's quite all right," she responded. She suddenly heard a gasp from the stallion in front of her. She forgotten to see whom it was she bumped into.

"Applejack?" the mysterious stallion asked all surprised.

_Wait, a minute! I know that voice,_ she thought. She looked across from her to see that it was none other than Flim Skim.

"Flim?!"

The pale unicorn got up quickly, extending his hoof to help her off the ground. She noticed that he seemed kind of embarrassed.

"I am very sorry, Applejack. I didn't realize it was you that I bumped into. I'm so used to seeing you with your hat," he explained.

It was then that the Country earth pony realized she was missing her hat. She looked over to see that it was about a yard away from her.

"It must've fell off when ah bumped into ya," she told him.

"Well, then, here. Let me get it for you."

"Oh, no, Flim, that's quite alright. Ya don't have ta," she said to the unicorn.

"Please, Applejack, I insist."

Before she could respond, the pale salespony horn was starting to be surrounded by a green aura. Her stetson hat being surrounded as well. The hat began floating towards her in a gentle manner. It was only a few seconds before it was placed back on her head.

"There you go, my dear," Flim said giving her a soft smile. For some reason, the Earth pony couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Uh, Th-thanks. A-ah better be going now," she stuttered.

"Wait! Uh, Applejack, where are you going?" he asked.

She didn't answer for a second. "Well, since Braeburn has a broken hoof, he asked me to get some groceries for him."

"Well, maybe I can help you?"

She stopped in her tracks. _Help me? Why does he want to help me? _she asked herself. _For that matter, why does he even care?_

"Ya want ta help me? But why?" she asked him both curiously and suspiciously.

"Well, there seems to be a lot of items on that list and, well, I thought a mare like yourself would want somepony to help you carry at least half. Besides, I think it would be thoughtful if you had some company."

"Well... Big Mac an' ah would always go get the groceries together, but since he's busy back at the Apple Farm... I guess... why not?" she accepted.

"Great!"

"Jus' one condition: don't try ta smooth talk any of the ponies at the market," she told him.

"Deal."

The mare gave him a sly smile before they started trotting toward the market. Then a thought came to her.

"Flim?"

"Yes?"

"Where's Flam? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Oh, him? I kind of went off on him back where we're staying. So, I left him.

"Ya went off on him? Why? What was it about?" she asked him.

Flim couldn't tell the mare he secretly loved that the reason he went off on his brother was because of her and her family. So he decided to tell her something simple.

"Oh, it's not that important. Besides, I'm not really comfortable talking about it." He wasn't lying about that.

"If ya say so."

The two of them then started to get everything that was on the list.


End file.
